The Diary of Midshipman Deryn Sharp
by Misty Ketchum97
Summary: A bunch of oneshots centered around Deryn's random life on the Levithan. ;) (For short, you can call the story Diary of Deryn)
1. Chapter 1: My Poor Trousers

_The Diary of Midshipman Deryn Sharp_

* * *

**I got the idea when I had to write a story using dialect for school. Couldn't help but write this one. :D**

**Okay, I want to do random reeeally short oneshot drabbles from Deryn's point of view, so, they wont really have any point except for humor. ;)**

**Hope you like this first oneshot!**

* * *

I walk down the stern of the Leviathan, searching for my nice pair of trousers.

"Daft Prince," I mutter. "Why did they assign laundry duty for you?"

For a matter of fact, Alek hasn't a clue where the washroom is, much less how to do chores. I sigh. He even took Bovril too, since I can't find the beastie anywhere, the bum-rag.

Sliding carefully into the washroom, I glance around for Alek. Seeing nothing except for a basket of dirty laundry sits on the floor, I frown, noting that no one else inhabits the room.

Exiting, I decide to head for the dining hall for a squick, perhaps Newkirk knows where that lazy Prince has run off too. I'm rounding the corner when I run into the lady boffin.

"Mr. Sharp, just the one I wanted to see," she says. I salute.

"Midshipman Sharp reporting for duty." I roll my eyes and Dr. Barlow chuckles.

"No one is around, so there is no need for formalities." I nod and stand at ease.

"If you are not busy, I need you to walk Tazza for a while later, and perhaps throw some unneeded items of mine into the bin while your at it." I shake my head.

"I'm afraid I'm on a search for the daft Prince at the moment," I reply. "Why don't you get another middy to do it?" Dr. Barlow shakes her head.

"Never mind then. But why are you looking for Alek? Any _special_ reason. _Mr._ Sharp," she responds, her voice showing amusement.

"_Mr._ Sharp," her loris says, and giggles to itself. I fume at the beastie.

"Get stuffed." I growl, and stomp off towards the dining hall as Dr. Barlow enters her quarters. On the way, I run into Volger; he is his usual Volger-self, brooding, and pointy-bearded, but I don't look at him in the fear of getting into a conversation. Doesn't work.

"Ah, searching for his highness, I presume?" Volger asks; I kick myself mentally.

_Even if I don't make eye contact, Volger dislikes me enough already and will try with any means to make me uncomfortable! Barking spiders!_

"Aye. And what if I am?" I reply; Volger's eyes glint knowingly and my face reddens.

"You're full of clart..." I grumble, stepping past him, then I stop. "Besides, where are you going? Your quarters are that way." I point back the direction he'd come.

Volger stiffens, then shuffles off...towards the _boffin's_ quarters. I shake my head at his out-of-character-ness just now, and walk in the direction of the dining hall. Entering the less than busy dining hall, I look at the food that is left over from breakfast and my stomach growls.

_Well...it couldn't hurt to stop my search for Alek for a squick,_ I tell myself in justification to my hungry stomach. Newkirk is talking to other middys when I arrive at his table; he looks up at me as I'm shoveling some scones and a few pastries into my large mouth.

"Hello Dylan. Searching for Alek?" he asks.

"Aye, I am. Can't find him though." Newkirk nods in thought.

"I saw him up on the top of the airship," he replies. I nod, grinning.

"Thanks." I grab one of his buttered bread slices and take a bite. "Be back in a squick."

Hurrying up to the top, I begin to climb the riggings after clasping my safety clip on. Reaching topside, I look around. A dark spot is just ahead on the starboard and I know who it is.

Alek.

"Oi! You there!" I call. Alek turns, his face breaking into a smile.

"Deryn!" he calls, happy to see me.

"_You,_ what are you doing up here, and without a safety harness? Barking spiders!" I scold.

Alek laughs, holding up a pair of pants.

"I thought I'd do the crew's laundry up here so it'd dry faster!"

I rub my temple in frustration at his cluelessness.

"No! You daft Prince! There's a reason airmen don't do their laundry on the topside!" I exclaim as Alek holds up the pants to the clothes line, about to clip them on.

"Dummkopf!" I yelp as a gust of wind hits us, almost knocking me over.

Alek loses his grip on the pants...my _trousers_ to be exact.

"Is your head full of clart? Have you bumped your attic this badly?" I exclaim as my trousers fly away in the wind. Alek looks over at me sheepishly, a little embarrassed. My heart sinks as my favorite trousers fly off, never to be seen again...

"Oh Alek," I groan. "You sky larking _dummkopf_!"

The End

* * *

**Well, hope you like this suuuper short oneshot. I will write a few more just for fun as well.**

**Please review!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2: The Newkirk Incident

_The Diary of Midshipman Deryn Sharp_

Chapter 2: The Newkirk incident

**Okay! Chapter 2 is here! Nonsense only, of course. Absolutely no point~ Just remember that. ;)**

**Onto this next chappy!**

Laundry day is coming soon, I hope I'm not the one to do it, since it usually takes all day and even if we are being attacked, the middy who is responsible is not allowed to stop the washing until it is finished to help fight. Probably because if they didn't the work would never get done since we all hate having to do that chore in particular. I look at my favourite trousers and see a big ugly stain on the knee from where Alek accidentally splashed me with oil.

Still haven't gotten over that annoying dummkopf, but I'll get my revenge eventually. As long as I don't have to do the laundry, I'll be fine. I pull my shirt over my head, and am about to tuck it into my pants, when the door slams open and Newkirk runs in.

"NEWKIRK!" I screech, flinging my shirt down over myself in a hurry.

"Have you ever heard of knocking? Did someone knock you on your attic?" I glare at him angrily. Newkirk frowns then laughs at me.

"What is your problem? We're all men on this ship, I don't understand your behavior sometimes when it comes to your shirt..." his eyes widen and he stares at me closely, and I begin to panic, feeling the heart in my chest begin to beat erratically.

"You..." Newkirk starts. "From the way you act, it seems as if..." I gulp.

"As if?" I practically squeak. Newkirk puts on a very serious face.

"That you must have an estranged birth mark that embarrasses you." I almost fall down in relief at shock at his stupidity. I am lucky he is not that bright in things other than aeronautics. Sighing, I look Newkirk over.

"Now that you've got my attention, what brings you here?" I inquire. Newkirk smiles.

"Alek told me to tell you that Dr. Barlow said to say that Count Volger wants to see you." I blink at him.

"Well, then. Go tell Alek to tell Dr. Barlow to mention to Volger that I decline." Newkirk stands there for a big, trying to process what I just informed him of.

"S-sure! I'll go do that!" he says, as if he still doesn't get what I said, but is trying to appear as if he did, and runs out of my room. I head over and shut the door. I let out a large breath. If Newkirk had been a squick earlier, or a squick brighter than he is, he would have definitely found out my secret. Reaching for my jacket, I leave my quarters and head for the gondola of the airship.

Passing several beasties on the way, I pet a few message lizards and when I reach Volger's quarters, I tiptoe by. I am very unlucky, though, for I hear a voice come from inside.

"I can hear you Dylan." I groan. That annoying count! He has ears that might even outmatch some beasties! I turn and head over to the door, peeking in.

"Have you forgotten all about fencing lessons? I sent a message to you." I roll my eyes and he clucks his tongue, telling me that he saw that and I frown.

"Aye, I heard the message. I just decided to ignore it." Volger's eyes narrow.

"Deryn, you know that since you are the girl Alek is _such_ great friends with, I need to make sure you are capable of being an ally even though you are a girl-"

"Dylan!" I hear and freeze, the hair on my neck standing on end as if a huxley had taken me up into the sky in an electric storm. Newkirk runs up. Oh no. He must have heard_ everything_.

"Don't tell me..." Newkirk says, "you take fencing lessons from Volger?" I let out another breath. He still doesn't know. I turn away from the both of them, and stalk down the corridor.

"Dylan?" Newkirk calls.

"Your heads are full of clart!" I shout, just for the fact I fancy hearing myself curse at them. I reach a lower deck and head straight for the lavatory. I slip inside and head go to the place _where boys go to the bathroom_. I look around and listen, waiting carefully before slipping my pants down and going to the bathroom very quickly. I hear a noise and pull my pants up real quick, but I do it to roughly, and get the button stuck.

My pants cover my completely, but I can't move. My eyes widen and I realize I'm stuck against the urinal.

"Dylan?!" I hear and almost curse something worse than what I've said before. _Newkirk_ walks into the bathoom. Of COURSE its him. I feel panic rise in my chest and I try to pull the button off from where it is stuck.

"Dylan, is something wrong? You ran off earlier." he asks me. I shake my head.

"Err no. I'm just dandy! Please, can you just go away for a minute? I'd like to...do my business in private." Newkirk frowns.

"Why? You're always so strange when it comes to bathing hour and break time. Is there something wrong with you?" he looks at me and walks over. My face begins to flush bright pink.

"Are you stuck?" he finally asks. I shake my head, stuttering violently.

"N-no! I'm just fine. Can't...go for some reason, maybe because I really don't have to, but _please_ go away!" I yelp. Newkirk frowns.

"I guess so, but I'm not sure how you'll get out of there without help. I'll stand outside until you need my help." he heads outside. I let out at sigh of relief and allow my head to thump against the shelf in front of me. I eventually get myself freed, and leave the room by the back door. The rest of my day doesn't get any better.

Every time something happens, Newkirk is always there to almost figure out my secret. Luckily for me, the lady boffin is the only one who will always call me Mr. Sharp.

I'm scrubbing the deck and singing Newkirk is a bum-rag when I hear footsteps. Alek rounds the corner.

"Hey Deryn! I haven't seen you all day!" he smiles at me and I find it hard to even muster a frown.

"Aye, we haven't, but what have you been up too?" I ask. Alek shrugs.

"I've been training with Volger, practicing my languages, researching beasties with Dr. Barlow and studying aeronautics." He grins. "Today has been a wonderful day on the Leviathan." I turn away from him in dismay, realizing I've been the only one who had a clart filled day and that Alek is too happy for me to look at. I scrub the floor, feeling extra depressed.

"Barking spiders..." I mumble. "What a lousy day..._dummkopf!_.."

* * *

**Okay. I know this chapter was weird, strange, etc; yet I couldn't think of any other ways to make it where Newkirk almost finds out she's a girl. So...sorry if you thought it was odd. And I just realized Deryn never figured out what Newkirk wanted all the other times he appeared... :P**

**Review? o.O yet again...maybe not.(Lol)**

**Until Next time!**

**~Misty**


	3. Chapter 3: My Christmas Mishap

_The Diary of Midshipman Deryn Sharp_

Chapter 3: My Christmas Mishap

**YESSS! XD Christmas update! Time for a Christmas chapter that shows how much of a dummkopf Alek is! LOL! ;)**

**Anyway, onto the super short Christmas special!**

I know most people would think that since the Leviathan is a war ship, that nobody would ever think of celebrating. Well, today will prove them wrong. I'm dangling on the ratlines, trying to string tinsel across the sides of the Leviathan without bothering some glowing beasties that Newkirk was able to coax into staying in the frigid Christmas-y air on the side of our grand airship.

Now, the Leviathan looks like a flying-whale-Christmas-tree.

I toss another strand of tinsel through the air and hope it wont hit someone below looking out at the sea that is passing by at a fast rate.

I sigh, feeling really cold in my old trousers since a CERTAIN someone let my favourite pair of pants fly away into the sky. I sigh again at the thought and toss some more tinsel across the side of the airship.

…

I walk down the corridors, and head into my cabin. Wiping some sweat from my brow, I change into my uniform for the Christmas party tonight. Well. Now is the time to find Alek. That sky-larking prince should be around here somewhere...

Exiting my room, I head down to the dining hall where I know that the lady boffin was in control of transforming into a Christmas banquet. Hopefully everyone wont be wearing absurd costumes or become so merry they knock each other off the airship.

Dr. Barlow did say she was going to have all the windows open to let air in sine all of the bodies in one room will generate too much heat. I enter the dining hall and look around. A large pine tree sits at the opposite end of the room, looming above everyone.

My eyebrows raise up at how all-out the lady boffin went on this little Christmas party. I see the captain talking to the doctor and a few other officers in a corner opposite of the tree. Perhaps they are a little nervous about it being there because they keep glancing over at it with concern.

I scan the room for that lazy prince, but he is no where to be seen. Newkirk is near the tree looking up at the top, where there is a missing star. I frown. I know that Dr. Barlow would not miss something important like that. She is very good at making things perfect. Newkirk raises his hand into the air and snaps his fingers.

"Now!" The lights all suddenly fall, and a spotlight lands directly on the top of the tree. Alek emerges high near the top of the tree with a sparkling star and raises it up.

"Happy Christmas!" he calls, and reaches up to attach the star to a hook and line, but the rope slips out of his fingers and the metal hook goes falling through the air.

"Whoops." Alek says. My eyes widen and I shriek loudly.

"Dummkopf!" the hook sails through the air and I turn to run, but it snags me by the back of my uniform and drags me off my feet.

"Barking spiders! Let me GO!"

"I'll save you Dylan!" Alek calls, and pulls hard on the opposite end of the rope.

"You clart head!" I screech at him. "I didn't need any help! I'm a decorated airman who can get down by myself!"

I'm pulled higher into the air than I was previously, and I flail in the air. Alek pulls sharply on the rope and I fly back towards him and he yelps, ducking as I fly over his head. I swing back around and catch the Christmas tree, getting myself stuck right where the star should be.

"Happy Christmas?" Alek says. I face palm.

"DUMMKOPF!"

Alek helps me off the tree wile everyone stares at us and the captain glares. I brush myself off and suddenly hear a groaning sound. The tree is starting to tip over and I see something even worse.

"Alek! What is that!?" I yelp. Alek blanches.

"Umm, I those are some clanker candles that were supposed to light when I put the star on." I grab him by the front of his jacket and shake him hard.

"Did you forget about the hydrogen!?" Everyone on the ship runs towards the tree, as well as Alek and I, and the whole crew starts dragging the tree to the open windows.

"Throw it off the ship!" I call, and everyone heaves the heavy tree into the air and out of the window. I watch as it bursts into flames on the way down and let out a sigh of relief.

Something dark flits across the underside of the ship and I squint. Are those...my favourite trousers?

Blinking, I look again, but they are gone. Alek and I turn to hear a tapping sound.

Dr. Barlow has her arms crossed and is tapping her foot against the floor.

"Ahem."

…

Alek and I sit on topside after a large scolding by Dr. Barlow and the captain. I sigh, and lean back.

"Well, this isn't how I really wanted to spend my first Christmas aboard the Leviathan."

Alek sighs. "I'm really sorry Deryn...I wanted to make everything special..for you." I look over at him.

"Really?" I ask. Alek nods. I lean my head against his shoulder.

"...Thanks Alek." I whisper. Alek shudders and I look up at him.

"What?" That's when I notice it. Raising my upward turned palm into the air I laugh out loud.

"Snow!" I smile. Alek grins at me.

"Happy Christmas Deryn." I turn to him, then put my arm across his shoulders since I'm taller.

"Happy Christmas you daft prince."

Well, this Christmas wasn't so bad after all...

* * *

**Yay! End of chapter with an actual HAPPY ending. Unlike the rest of my stories. Lol.**

**Well, Merry Christmas!**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


	4. Chapter 4: To Be A Samurai For A Day

_The Diary of Midshipman Deryn Sharp_

* * *

Chapter 4: To Be A Samurai For A Day

**Yay! New chapter! ;) So excited! I was originally going to have this be my second chapter, but the other stories got in the way! XD**

**So, onto this silly chapter!**

I slide down the ratlines, my gloved hands feeling the heat of friction as the leather and rope rub together. I suddenly stop, pulling the rope taut, and land on Alek's window sill; I proceed to peer inside. His sleeping form rises and falls as he clutches his pearly colored sheets to his chest.

Grinning, my mouth twists into smirk as I reach into one of my many pockets, and retrieve a small cylinder of metal. I slip the piece into Alek's window, and pry it open with my smallish airman muscles. The window suddenly gives way, and I tip backwards, my arms flailing. I make no noise as my safety harness catches and holds me still.

Pausing, I wait to hear if Alek heard any of my mistakes; once I know for sure the daft prince is still in dream land, I reach my arms up and grasp the rusty windowsill with my slippery gloved hands, and curse softly under my breath about how much a wet morning dampers my day. Pulling myself onto the sill, I push the window to the side and am about to slip inside when something catches my eye.

A black speck flits across my peripheral vision. I crane my neck around to see what it could be and see that my trousers are flopping through the air on a gust of wind. I don't realize til it's too late that I'm leaning back a bit too far and tip over backwards yet again.

"Woah!" I yelp, and my safety harness catches my for a second time within five minutes.

"Damn my favorite trousers!" I hiss under my warm breath, and peak over the windowsill at Alek; he is still snoring softly, his form rising and falling calmly. I finally manage to get inside yet again, and let out a sigh of relief. Alek's room is more tidy than the last time I was here, and that was back when I'd been searching for him because he'd told the lady boffin off on me for ditching Tazza to eat something and I had wanted to give him a piece of my mind. I still haven't gotten to yelling at him yet...I keep forgetting.

I glance around the room, noting the chest of clothes on the left of the room, while Alek's small, twin sized bed is shoved against the wall on the right. I step forward and almost trip over Bovril, who, for some reason or another, is sleeping on the floor. Why does Alek keep stealing Bovril! It's_ my_ turn to take care of him! I frown irritably.

Tiptoeing away from the loris, I reach Alek's bed. His mouth is slightly parted as he breathes in and out through it instead of his nose.

His eyes are moving lazily in his sleep and I can't help staring at the lashes as they lie calmly on his pale face...wait a second...DUMMKOPF!

I face palm several times over. What is wrong with my attic?! I am here for other reasons, not to stare at this prince's facial features! UGH! I shake myself out of the bizarre thoughts and lean over Alek.

"WAKE UP!" I scream loudly in his face.

"AAIIIEEEE!" Alek shrieks immediately. He literally jumps two inches off the mattress and slams his head into mine. Not a very smart idea on my part—staying right above him when he wakes after being scared out of his wits. I step back and hold my head in agony.

"Deryn!?" Alek asks in bewilderment.

"You daft, daft prince..." I mutter under my breath. "Oh...this _hurts_!" I moan holding my aching face as Alek looks at me in amazement.

"What are you doing in here?" he inquires. I shake myself.

"I've come to tell you we're just over Japan, and we'll be landing soon to gather supplies at port," I inform him. Pushing his knuckles against the mattress, Alek gets off his bed and looks up at me. I smile wickedly in my mind, still basking in the glory of being taller than him.

"Couldn't you just knock on the door?" Alek asks, "instead of go to great lengths to scare me to death?" I chuckle.

"Aye, yes, I suppose. I could have," I agree. "But that was the point; I wanted to scare you like the ninny you are." Alek raises his eyebrows.

"Thanks," he says, then sighs. "Well, since you came all the way here, you have something important to say, am I correct? Or did you just come to wake me up from a pleasant dream?" I nod.

"Aye, I was going to ask you some questions," I respond. "And may I ask, what this dream was about?"

Alek turns red and clears his throat, then says-"So, let me guess, you have questions about Japan?" Alek turns away from me, changing the subject and begins to go through his desk. Stepping beside him, I nod.

"Exactly, I am wondering about Japanese Samurai." Alek glances at me, and pulls out a book on Asia.

"I don't have much information on Japan, but there should be a little in this book. Samurai are well known, so I suspect that there should be information in here. Just look in the index." Alek hands the book to me. Flipping through it, I skip past places such as China, and finally come across he Japanese chapter. I read it carefully, and my expression widens into a grin. Alek clears his throat.

"Ah...um, are you reading something you were looking for? Because your expression looks a little scary," he inquires. I push the book into Alek's chest.

"Thank you for your limited information!" I smile happily, and give him a quick kiss on the cheek before dashing to the door, leaving Alek frozen to the spot, his face as read as I've ever seen it.

I have to admit, it makes him look cute.

…

I walk down the ramp into the elegant streets of Japan, where merchants call out prices in thick Japanese accents. Alek stumbles along beside me, being extremely un-princely. I walk purposely down the dirt pathways, and head directly to a large Asian building. Alek stops beside me.

"Why are we at Dojo?" he asks; I grin.

"Why else?" I reply. "I want to become a Samurai." Alek looks at me, aghast.

"Are you crazy?!" Alek yelps. I nod.

"Barking insane," I correct him, and walk directly into the building.

…

We sit in a kneeling position in front of an aged man. He looks at us pensively.

"It is not possible," he says. I start to get up and yell, but Alek pulls me back into a sitting position by the back of my formal jacket. I pout irritatedly, and Alek bows to the master before us.

"We are sorry to disturb you," he says, and we get up to go.

"I can't believe that man!" I hiss. "Why wont he let me train for a day?!" Alek sighs.

"You can't just come and train for a day, people dedicate their lives to the Samurai code!"

I cross my arms. "Seems barking _idiotic_," I huff, and we exit the building.

"No, it's considered honorable," Alek retorts, causing me to sigh.

Suddenly, screaming pierces the air and the both of us whip around to see what the commotion is. Alek and I share a glance before running back into the Dojo.

"What's going on?!" I shout as a bunch of students rush by with their swords, half of them in armor, half not. Alek and I immediately follow behind them, but we lose them a few seconds later. I whip around a corner and catch my foot on a table, knocking a large, intricately painted vase off.

"UH OH!" I yelp, and reach my hands out to catch it.

"Deryn!" Alek calls, pointing down another hallway. "It's not the time to be playing with vases! Something bad is happening!" I hop around on one foot, lugging the enormous vase in my arms.

"I'm most certainly not playing with a vase you daft prince!" I snap back, but Alek continues running and I'm forced to try to follow. Instead, I trip on a rug on the floor; the strands of string get stuck on my shoe; I spin around, falling backwards and hit the ground with the vase landing on my stomach.

"Oh dummkopf," I grunt in pain. Managing to roll it off, I hop to my feet and dash off after Alek, hoping I'll be able to catch up soon enough.

"Deryn!" Alek calls from up ahead, and I reach him in a few more seconds. We pause, then turn to the door. Running out into the courtyard, we see a lot of student on the ground, bleeding profusely. I look around for the culprit to this devastating scene. The grounds are silent, even the air has stopped. I move away from Alek and move towards a small garden across from us. Alek goes to the students who are on the ground to figure out who is the most badly injured.

I head into the grove in the back, where the grounds to the Dojo end. Something rustles to my right.

"Hello?" I ask, knowing perfectly well that whatever, or whoever it is, will not respond, but hopefully they will attack me and show themselves—though...the prospect of being attacked isn't too pleasurable. I hear another noise behind me and something slams into my shoulder, knocking me to the dirt. Holding my shoulder blade, I eye my surroundings carefully.

I see a tree just a little ahead, leaning over heavily, along with a rake, that I bet some servant uses to sweep the leafs. I walk over to the tree first.

"Hey...you know, you aren't that great of a fighter if you have to hide you know," I goad. "Airmen like me a much more honorable." I stay silent for a second, hoping to let this opponent allow the words to sink in.

"Though, I bet you didn't even understand a word of what I just said," I continue. "You must be really daft if you think you can beat me." I hear a bloody loud shout, and whirl around to see a man decked in full Samurai armor; it isn't exactly polished or well worn, since the chest-plate seems a size too small. I duck and make my way over to the rake.

The man pulls out his katana from its sheath. I gulp; not good. I hold the weather worn rake up and back up towards the leaning tree. The angry attacker slashes at me at lightening speed and I barely stop it from cutting me in half. The two of us move into a dance of parrying each others' blows, as well as trying not to get killed int the process.

I'm tiring out quickly from the man's precise blows, and I breathe in and out heavily. Oh...where is Alek at a time like this!?

The man in samurai armor raises his katana high, and I duck down onto one knee, holding onto my rake tightly. The katana misses me and gets lodged into the tree. He begins pulling on it roughly, but the blade is stuck tightly into the tough wood. I grin, knowing perfectly well that he was going to do that from the beginning.

Then something I'm not expecting happens. There is a loud crash, and I watch as a large rock lands on the man's helmet, and he topples over in a dead faint. Looking up, I see Alek is up in the tree, smiling down at me; he hops down and helps me up. I gulp for air.

"Remind me to never want to be a Samurai ever again," I instruct him. Alek laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"Sure Deryn," he says, and we drag the attacker's body back to the Dojo.

…

I walk up the ramp to the Leviathan.

"You're barking joking!" I exclaim loudly as Alek grins.

"Yes, that man was a rogue who barely knew how to fight," he says for the second time. I sigh, my eyes wide in shock.

"And I thought that man was really tough to fight.." I murmur. Alek shrugs.

"He trained in fighting," Alek says. "You're an airmen, and therefore, you don't know combat like that." I turn to him, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, so you really think that, you barking daft prince," I say, crossing my arms. "Well, why don't we just have a little fight once we get inside." I stalk into the Leviathan. Alek blinks and starts after me.

"H-hold on Dylan!" he calls. "I don't want to go that far!" I snort.

"Too late your princely-ness." I grab a mop from Newkirk who is mobbing the deck, and turn on Alek.

"On guard," I say, then proceed to swing out the mop in an ark above my head.

* * *

**Yay! Another chapter done! ^_^ Longer than the rest, actually. Oh well.**

**Please review!**

**~Misty**


	5. Chapter 5: The Airship Romance

Chapter 5: The Airship Romance

**New chapter here! Hope you enjoy! ^-^**

**Happy 4th of July!**

"Wait Dylan!" I hear, and turn to see Alek running to catch up to me.

"Yes?" I reply.

"I can't find Volger anywhere, have you seen him?" Alek says breathlessly. I shrug.

"Not in a while...not ever sense he went in the direction of..." My eyes bug out and I go silent. Alek keeps looking at me.

"Of...?" I turn red.

"T-the Lady Boffin's quarters!" I blurt. Alek's eyebrows shoot up.

"...Oh," he says in a choked, quiet voice. "Sounds...erm..I see..." he mumbles. I roll my eyes.

"Didn't take your attic as long as I thought you daft prince." Alek frowns.

"What?" "I've noticed something. Ever since the day you failed to do the laundry and lost my barking TROUSERS-" Alek cringes.

"I'm really sorry about that Deryn," he says.

"-they have been meeting up a lot recently." I cross my arms over my chest and look down at him.

"Understand now?" I inquire. He nods and I look around the corridor to make sure that no other midshipmen are around.

"We should get a squick of time to sneak around and figure out this strange relationship between both your mentor, and my upper." Alek nods. "But where should we start?" I shrug.

"We should make sure that no one is in their cabins, and snoop." Alek shrugs.

"That, or we could just tell the Boffin we'd like to babysit Tazza and stay in her cabin the easy way," he says. I moan.

"Then she'll make us do it more often!" I complain. "I already have enough barking work to do without more clart added in!" Alek frowns.

"Well, let's go down and check on them now," he says. I nod.

"Alright, but we really should just ask them attic on if they're in a relationship," I announce. Alek fidgets.

"I'd...rather not," he says. "I just shudder while thinking of them together...is that bad?" I scoff.

"A prince? Asking _me_ for advice?"

"Well, you are the one I'm in a relationship with," he replies. I refuse to allow my face to turn bloody scarlet, and smile.

"True," I say. Alek nods, and steps forward, leaning in to...

I flat out walk past him.

"Let's head to the cabins!" I say, pointing down the ratlines. I jump on one and slide down.

"DYLAN!" Alek yells after me.

…

I land on the window of the lady Boffin's room, and see that it is covered...by a tarp. I gulp, and then hear a screeching sound. Not from the room, but from above.

Alek forgot to tie himself in correctly.

Again.

I flatten myself to the window as he slides past and jerks on the safety hook. I look down.

"Nice," I smirk. Alek scowls, but doesn't say anything. I reach down and pry the window open with my gloved hands.

SLAM! The window opens, and I jump through.

"We know what you're up too!" I shout. "You might as well tell us that you-" I stare agape at the scene before me. Alek crashes into me and I groan.

"Worst landing ever," I grumble, and shove him off so I can stand. Alek registers what is before him and turns bright red.

"I know I'm eighteen and all now...," Alek says. "But I really wasn't expecting..."

Alek and I look on as Volger and the boffin have paper everywhere with big bold letters reading:

_**Please come to Dylan and Alek's wedding on the 14th of October. Cross dressing welcome.**_

Alek and I turn red.

"Did you really think we'd allow you to know what we were planning?" the boffin says, and fans herself. Volger finishes writing the same thing on another card.

"You can't just plan a wedding for a couple without consulting them!" Alek says, aghast. I'm still frozen in place, but manage to get my voice back.

"You're going to have us get married," I say. The two nod.

"And I'm still thought of as a boy."

They nod again.

"And then you added cross dressing so that I could look like a GIRL?!" They nod yet again. Alek puts a hand to his head.

"This is all so confusing...people are going to think I'm marrying a guy...when 'he' is a girl, and she is dressed as a boy who is dressing as a girl for a WEDDING WE DIDN'T PLAN!" The two nod happily.

"Precisely!"

I feel rage boil in my chest, and slam my hands on the desk in front of them.

"I WILL NOT WEAR A DRESS!" I scream, and run out of the cabin. The boffin fans herself.

"That went well..."

**Lol. That's all! I know they're out of character, but I haven't written any of them in a while, and I haven't READ the trilogy in a while... Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Misty**


End file.
